The invention relates to a fixing device for a covering, either on seats, and particularly seats for motor vehicles, or on a partition or wall, or the like.
Fixing of a covering generally requires a certain number of preparatory operations on the covering, for example provision of edging, which have to be carried out accurately; moreover fasteners have to be made and placed with accuracy, which involves an increase in manufacturing costs.